Ben Games X
Ben Games 10: Die Schlacht von Berlin „Es gibt fünf Hauptkampfeinheiten“, erklärte Jessica Lin den versammelten Kämpfern. Mehrere tausend Männer, Frauen, Jungen und Mädchen hatten sich in der großen Halle versammelt und lauschten gebannt ihren Worten. „Die Einheit Azure unter Vincent Kray wird die Stadtmauer bei Sonnenuntergang erreichen, dann folge ich selbst mit der Einheit Gules und schließe mich ihnen an.“ Sie stellte das Schema an einer Leinwand da. „Azure und Gules werden ein Areal von etwa zehn Quadratkilometern freikämpfen. Ist dies erreicht, betritt die Einheit Purpure unter Eliot Sinclair die Stadt. Gules dringt weiter ins Innere der Stadt vor, Purpure arbeitet sich am Rande der Stadt entlang. Azure teilt sich auf und sichert alle frei gekämpften Gebiete. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt rücken die Untereinheiten Ermine und Vair mit der Vert-Einheit, der Einheit von Imogen Grassen, unter J und Viorel Kònèy ein. Ermine errichtet medizinische Lager, Vair errichtet Waffenvorräte.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „In der Azure Einheit befindet sich eine Untereinheit namens Bleu Celeste, die unter Alister St. Knox agiert. Sobald Vert die Stadt betreten hat, vereint Blue Celeste sich mit Purpure und dringen ins Innere der Stadt vor, allerdings von rundherum, nicht gesammelt wie Gules. Vert übernimmt danach die Ränder der Stadt und verhindert das Eintreffen von Unterstützungskräften der Feinde. Die Purpure und Bleu Celeste, die auf Gules treffen, bilden mit der Gules- Untergruppe Sanguine die Untereinheit Murrey unter Elisa Weißdorn und hat ab da den Job der Fallenbeseitigung, die wir benötigen, sobald wir das Herrschaftsgebiet von Ben erreichen. Haben das soweit alle verstanden?“ Es schien keine großen Einwände zu geben. „Schön, die Phase Copper ist damit abgeschlossen. Phase Argent beginnt dann allerdings erst. Zu Beginn der Phase werden die Untereinheiten Tenné und Cendrée unter Anthony Hemlock und Lester Kreuz in die Stadt eindringen. Alle Hautkampfeinheiten die sich noch nicht in der Stadtmitte befinden, verlassen nun ihre Posten und betreten diese. Tenné übernimmt dann für Vert die Stadtrandüberwachung, Cendrée zieht weiter zur Stadtmitte und bewacht hier den Rand, falls in der Stadt noch versteckte Unterstützungsbunker sind. Zudem beginnt nun der Angriff aus der Luft. Die Einheit Sable, angeführt von Pearline Morgue, wird zusammen mit der Carnation- Untereinheit unter Carrol St. Albert über der Stadtmitte abspringen. Carnation errichtet hier weitere Sanitäts- und Waffenlager, Sable gilt als Unterstützung für die anderen Haupteinheiten, falls diese bereits dezimiert sein sollten. Die Einheit Orange unter Jyve Haunted bleibt in der Luft und greift von dort aus an. Wer zu stark verletzt ist um noch zu kämpfen geht sofort in ein Sanitätslager, lässt sich dort verarzten und hilft, wenn die Umstände es zulassen, dort mit.“ Sie wartete einige Momente. „Entscheidend ist die Phase Or, die Endphase. Sie richtet sich speziell auf wichtige Gebäude, wie etwa das Ratshaus und, fast noch wichtiger, auf den Fernsehturm. Dieser wird nämlich weltweit genutzt und Kinder in Drohnen zu verwandeln. Ist er zerstört, gibt es fürs erste keinen Nachschub mehr. Wenn alle Drohnen besiegt sind, ist die Schlacht gewonnen und wir können einen Angriff auf London, Bens Hauptstadt, vorbereiten, um den Krieg endgültig zu beenden.“ Das Bild auf der Leinwand änderte sich und zeigte nun einige Waffen. Klingen und Kugeln waren offenbar aus grünem Metall. „Sämtliche Waffen die wir verwenden, sind aus einer Substanz gefertigt, die sich bei jeder Temperatur in allen Aggregatszuständen befinden kann: Green Apple. Es kann kein Drohnen töten.“ Unruhe wurde schlagartig laut und Jessica musste schreien um sich Gehör zu verschaffen. „Dafür aber, werden die Drohnen betäubt und regenerieren sich. Wenn sie aufwachen, ist der Vorgang abgeschlossen und sie sind wieder Menschen. Wir müssen also nicht länger unschuldige Kinder töten um einen Sieg zu erringen.“ Wieder kam Unruhe auf, doch jetzt war sie voll von Freude und Begeisterung. „Wie auch immer“, fuhr Jessica fort „All dies kann nur funktionieren, wenn jeder hier vollkommen hinter mir steht. Also, meine Herren“, schloss sie mit einem ungewöhnlichen Funkeln in den Augen „sind Sie dabei?“ - Prinzessin Alice stand im kniehohen Schnee und blickte über die Stadt. Sämtliche Drohnen, die noch übrig waren, waren in Berlin stationiert. Und sie alle standen unter ihrem Kommando. Es war herrlich, dieses Gefühl von Macht. Sie befehligte quasi die ganze KdB. Und alles was sie für diese Macht tun musste, war die Vernichtung einiger Nervensägen. Ihr Funkgerät meldete sich. „Ja?“ Es war eine Sonderdrohne aus dem Kommando von Nachokaese, die allgemein Molten genannt wurde. „Meine Spezialdrohnen melden eine Gruppe von Menschen, die sich dem Stadttor näher. Schwarze Uniformen mit dunkel- und königsblauen Bändern.“ Alice lächelte. „Dann sind sie also da. Warte, bis sie die Stadt betreten, dann töte sie. Oder lass sie lieber töten, wir brauchen alle Sonderdrohnen hier im Zentralbereich.“ „Verstanden.“ Alice steckte das Gerät zurück in ihre Tasche. Der Himmel erhellte sich allmählich von Schwarz zu Stahlgrau. Ob irgendwer bei den Menschen wohl bemerkt hatte, dass Heilig Abend war? Vermutlich nicht. Sie dachte nach. Fünfzehn Sonderdrohnen existierten noch, seit Syringe entkommen war. Nach ihr waren die nächst Ranghöchsten die anderen beiden Drohnen aus Implords Kommando, da er den Angriff verwaltete. Dann kamen die Trios von Rlyehborn, Anonymus, Animeneko und Nachokaese. Molten und sein Partner Embra würden die Grenze zur Stadtmitte bewachen. Reichte das? Vermutlich konnte es nicht schaden, wenn sie etwas Unterstützung schickte. Wieder zog sie ihr Funkgerät. „Plumbum?“ „Ja?“ „Molten und Embra könnten bald Probleme bekommen, sei so gut und unterstütze sie.“ „Geht klar, Lizzy.“ „Das heißt Generalprinzessin Alice.“ „Ach, halt’s Maul.“ Alice schnaubte. Wenn Plumbum draufging, würde sie nicht viel trauern. - Vincent und Alister blickten zur Stadt auf. Als Deutschlands Hauptstadt hatte sie einst für den Reichtum und die Pracht des Landes gestanden. Nun war es eine Festung für Kreaturen, bösartig wie Dämonen. Wobei sie keine Dämonen waren, wie Alister zu korrigieren pflegte, wenn jemand diesen Fehler machte. Seine einzige Begegnung mit einem echten Dämon würde wohl für immer seine ihre Spuren tragen. Ein Tuscheln ging durch die gewaltige Masse an Einsatzkräften, als Jessica Lin und ihre Armee eintraf. „Da wären wir“, lächelte sie traurig. „Los geht’s.“ Sie schritt durch das Tor der Mauer, die die Drohnen um ganz Berlin errichtet hatten. Die Welt war in wenigen Sekunden eine andere. Die Kampfgeräusche begannen sofort. Die Truppen strömten in die Stadt und Alister mit ihnen. Die Straßen waren bereits voller Drohnen. Eine von ihnen sprang auf Alister zu, doch dieser zog sein neues Schwert aus festem Green Apple und spießte sie einfach in der Luft auf. Die Drohne fiel von der Klinge zum Boden und begann leicht zu dampfen, als die Rückverwandlung begann. Alister rannte weiter. Um ihn herum ertönten Schreie und die Hymne des Krieges, das Klirren von Klingen und der Lärm tausender Kugeln. „Southcliff!“, rief er einem bärtigen Mann zu, der gerade mit Handschuhen, deren Knöchel mit Green Apple Nadeln versehen waren, vier Drohnen auf einmal niederschlug. „Wir müssen die Schützen auf den Dächern ausschalten!“ Southcliff nickte und zog ein Maschinengewehr vom Rücken. Dann zielte er auf die dunklen Silhouetten auf den Dächern und feuerte los. Die Green Apple Kugeln sprühten Funken, als die die Mündung der Waffe verließen und die Drohnen in Scharen von den Dächern holten. Alister rannte in das höchste Haus, das er ausmachen konnte. Kaum drinnen flog ein Tisch auf ihn zu. nicht unbedingt der schönste Anblick Alister duckte sich unter dem gravitationsverhöhnenden Küchenmöbelstück hinweg und sprintete vorwärts. Im Lauf hörte er, wie weitere Kämpfer in das Haus stürmten. Alister sah die Drohne vor sich und stach zu. Dann blickte er sich kurz um und folgte den anderen Kämpfern nach oben. Die Holztreppe schlängelte sich hoch bis ins fünfte Stockwerk, offenbar eine Art Hobbyzimmer mit vielen Instrumenten. Das Haus eines Musikers. Weniger erfreulich waren die sieben Drohnen im Raum. Sie alle hatten Kreissägen. Alister mochte keine Kreissägen. Die erste Drohne griff an und einer der Männer schoss. Er traf sie am Hals und die Drohne fiel um, Alister sprang vor und zog sein Schert durch zwei weitere Drohnen. Dann packte er die vierte Drohne und schlug sie mit dem Schwert ins Fenster. Die Scheibe zersprang und Alister rannte durch den Raum. Gekonnt sprang er über einer weiteren Säge hinweg aus dem Fenster schnappte nach der Regenrinne und zog sich schnell aufs Dach. Eine Drohne stand direkt vor ihm, aber in diesem Gebiet gab es hauptsächlich normale Drohnen, die mittlerweile keine Gefahr für Alister waren. Es gab ein kurzes Quieken und die Drohne fiel um. Alister blickte sich um. Zur Stadtmitte hin wurden die Häuser immer höher. Wie ein Turm, dachte Alister lächelnd, dann sah er sich auf den näheren Dächern um. Auf den Dächern des direkten Angriffsgebietes waren kaum noch aktive Drohnen. Alister würde also etwas vorarbeiten müssen. Er lief auf den Rand des Daches zu, sprang und befand sich für einige Sekunden im freien Fall. Dann kamen seine Füße auf dem nächsten Dach auf und er rannte weiter. Das hatte er schon immer mal versuchen wollen. Zwei Drohnen warteten, ihm abgewandt auf dem Dach eines Hauses auf vorbeilaufende Ziele. Alister sprang erneut und durchstach die erste Drohne aus der Luft. Dann drehte er, kaum gelandet, das Schwert so, dass er die andere Drohne mit der Ersten umwarf. Ein weiterer kurzer Stich und auch diese Drohne rührte sich nicht mehr. Alister nahm eine leichte Bewegung über sich war und sah gerade noch rechtzeitig auf um den Angriff der Drohne abzuwehren, die mit gezogenen Messer auf ihn zukam. Sein Schwerthieb schlug die Drohne zu Boden. Alister stach zu und richtete sich wieder auf. Die Dächer um ihn herum waren voll mit Drohnen und er wusste warum: Sie zielten auf die Kommandanten ab. Und er, als bekannter Rebell, war natürlich sofort als ein solcher erkannt worden. Alister machte sich bereit. Endlich ein interessanter Kampf. Die Drohnen sprangen los und Alister zog etwas von seinem Waffengürtel und warf es. Die Green Apple- Granate flog direkt in eine der Fronten und detonierte mit einem Knall. Alle Drohnen, die in die Wolke geraten waren, fielen sofort um. Alister wirbelte um seine eigene Achse und schlug auf die Drohnen ein. Dann zog er eine zweite Granate und warf. Noch vor der Explosion sprang er in die nächste Drohnenmasse und hieb mit der Klinge aus wie mit einer Sense im Kornfeld. „Zu langsam, unwürdiger Bastard!“ alister drehte sich um und blickte in eine Pistolenmündung. „Das war’s für…“ Die Spezialdrohne keuchte und fiel um. Vincent grinste. „Nicht schlecht.“ Er hob seine neue Axt mit Green Apple- Klinge. „Schön geschmeidig.“ Mehr Drohnen krochen auf die umliegenden Dächer. Die Jungen sahen sich kurz an und lächelten. Dann stellten sie sich Rücken an Rücken und hoben ihre Waffen. Die Drohnen sprinteten los, die Waffen gezückt. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, mit wem sie sich angelegt hatten. - Eliots Funkstöpsel meldete sich. „Ihr könnt jetzt reinkommen, Essenstisch ist gedeckt.“ Eliot lächelte. „Was machen Alister und Vincent?“ Jessica seufzte. „Überstunden. Als der Turm in China überfallen wurde, hat eine der Drohnen die damals feststehenden Generäle auf einer Liste gefunden. Wir werden gejagt wie Mücken. Nur das Mücken keine Menschen in Massen niedermachen.“ Eliot lächelte. „Dann habe ich wenigstens zu tun.“ Er wandte sich ein seine Truppen. „Wir rücken vor!“ Die Masse setzte sich in Bewegung und betrat die Stadt. Überall lagen betäubte Drohnen und am Ende der Straße sprach Jessica mit Elisa. Als sie Eliot sah grinste sie. „Bereit für die Räumungsaktion?“ Eliot zog seinen Degen. Die Klinge schillerte grün. „Heute kämpfen wir endlich mal für ein größeres Ziel.“ Jessica nickte und zog ihr Funkgerät. „Gules, wir rücken vor!“ Damit drehte sie sich um und marschierte los. Eliot drehte sich zu seiner Gruppe um. „Also, wir haben einen Job. Den letzten fressen die Drohnen.“ Bereits nach wenigen Kilometern stellte Eliot fest, dass Jessica Recht gehabt hatte: Als er das gesicherte Gebiete verließ, erwartete ihn bereits ein wahres Heer aus Drohnen. Sofort waren vier Rebellen an seiner Seite, jeder von ihnen mit gezücktem Gewehr, und feuerten los. Eliot griff an seinen Waffengürtel, zog eine Granate und warf. Die kleine, schwarze Kugel surrte in der Luft, bevor sie mit einem Knall detonierte. Eine grüne Rauchwolke breitete sich aus. Jede Drohne, die damit in Kontakt kam, fiel sofort um. „Los!“, rief er und seine Leute rannten los. Von Eliots aktueller Position aus zweigten fünf Straßen ab, zwei davon hatte Azure mit Soldaten, Alarmmechanismen und anderen Schikanen gesichert, die anderen drei waren voll mit Drohnen. Eliot sah, wie seine Leute auf die Gegnermasse prallten und die Schlacht entfachten. Genauer gesagt beobachtete er das Bewegungsmuster der Drohnen. Desto mehr Variationen es gab, desto mehr Spezialdrohnen kommandierten die Einheit. Eliot selbst erkannte fünf Muster. „Cree, Allan!“ Zwei Rebellen, eine zierliche Taiwanesin und ein rundlicher Amerikaner, wandten sich um. „Ihr kommt zu mir. Vic!“ Ein weiterer Rebell, er hatte silberblondes Haar und trug eine Brille, stach die Drohne vor sich nieder und drehte sich um. „Du musst die Befehlshaber suchen.“ Der Rebell salutierte, zog sich etwas von der Front zurück und zog ein kleines Gerät. Victor Reitman war der Sohn eines englischen Sicherheitstechnikers, der im englischen Widerstand erstaunliches geleistet hatte, bevor Angeleon ihn über ganz Surrey verstreut hatte. Unter anderem hatte er ein Gerät entwickelt, dass Spezialdrohnen an ihrem Bewegungsmuster von anderen zu unterscheiden. Eliot hingegen blickte zu den Dächern. „Allan, du gehst auf die Dächer, suche nach Schützen und Drohnen, die sich verstecken, dass sind nämlich die Spezialen.“ Allan nickte, rannte zu einem Haus und begann die Fassade mit bloßen Händen hinauf zu kraxeln. Eliot hatte ihn immer schon nach der Herkunft dieser Fähigkeit fragen wollen, aber er vergaß es immer wieder. „Cree, du gehst in ''eines der Häuser und übernimmst selbst einen Scharfschützenpart.“ Cree nickte und rannte Allan nach. Eliot wandte sich wieder zu seinem Heer um. Er hatte einige Bomber in die Frontlinie gesetzt, Rebellen die sich speziell auf Granaten und Bomben fokussiert hatten, damit diese ein Loch in die Frontlinie der Drohnen sprengten. Nun zogen sie sich in die hinteren Reihen zurück, zückten Messer und rannten in die Häuser. Eliot hingegen rannte nun an die Front der mittleren Straße. Die Drohnen waren bereits ein Stück zurückgedrängt, und es ging noch immer voran. Allerdings war Eliot klar, dass dies hier noch der Kindergeburtstag war. Sobald sie die Stadtmitte erreichten, ging der wahre Krieg los. Wieder liefen einige Bomber an ihm vorbei, die Messer gezückt. „Kommandeur!“ Eliot sah zur Seite. Victor deutete auf zwei sehr dicke und große Drohnen weit hinter der Front, jede von ihnen mit einem Metzergeil und einer Baseballkeule. „Das sind Kommandanten.“ Eliot nickte. „Die übernehmen wir. Mullroy! Duncan!“ Die angesprochenen Bomber sahen die Richtung in die er deutete, nickten und zogen jeweils zwei kleine, silberne Zylinder. Die Geräte waren ursprünglich für den Luftangriff vorbereitet worden, aber die für Menschen ungefährliche Green Apple- Essenz machte diese Bomben jetzt auch für Bodenkämpfe ungemein praktisch. Der erste Zylinder wurde geworfen und es gab einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm. Die Straße war augenblicklich leer gefegt, die beiden Generäle panisch zurückgesprungen und nun von einem lebenden Schutzwall aus Drohnen umgeben. Eliot rannte los, während der Rest der Truppe in die Häuser, Nebenstraßen oder einfach weiter rannte um weiter zu kämpfen. Eliot stach eine der Drohnen nieder, warf eine weitere Granate und wirbelte herum. Victor schoss einige Drohnen nieder, lud nach und schoss weiter. Hinter ihnen kamen zwei Azure angelaufen, die die Straße sichern wollten. Einer von ihnen zückte ein Gewehr und feuerte in den Drohnenwall. Eliot nutze die entstandene Lücke um zu den Generälen vorzudringen. Der Erste schlug nach ihm mit der Keule, Eliot duckte sich darunter hinweg und Victor schoss der Drohne in den Kopf. Als sie umkippte sprang Eliot darüber hinweg und schlug nach dem anderen Kommmandanten, aber der parierte den Angriff mit solch einer Wucht, dass Eliot der Degen aus der Hand flog. Er ließ sich zurückfallen und trat dem Gegner in den Bauch. Die Green Apple- Stacheln an den Schuhsohlen erledigten den Rest. Sofort verloren die übrigen normalen Drohnen ihre Struktur, irrten etwas ziellos umher und fielen Victor und den Azure zum Opfer. „Victor, hier sind noch andere Kommandanten, mindestens drei.“ „Mach zwei draus“, berichtigte Cree ihn über Funk. „Allan hat ein paar Spezis von den Dächern geholt, aber von denen schien keiner zu Kommandieren.“ „Verstanden, rückt am besten ein wenig vor.“ „Roger, Kapitän.“ Eliot hob seinen Degen wieder auf. „Also weiter im Text…“ - J steckte einen Stecker in eine große Metallbox und sie begann zu surren. „Das wäre es“, verkündete er, dann hob er sein Funkgerät. „Hier Lager 18, wir sind soweit fertig.“ Er drehte sich zu Imogen. „Bist du bereit?“ Die stämmige Britin hob ihre Arme. Die Dornentattoos schlängelten sich über ihre Arme wie Schlangen. Dann wandte sie sich um und verließ den Raum. Die Vert- Einheiten waren überall an der Mauer verteilt. Jetzt kam ihr Part. Langsam schritt sie durch die Straßen. Überall standen Vert und sahen sich um. Imogen lächelte matt. Dann beugte sie sich zum Boden herab und legte ihre Hand darauf. Sofort begannen die Zeichnungen sich zu verändern. Die Rosenranken krochen von ihrer Hand auf den Boden und versickerten darin. Imogen konzentrierte sich, ertastete mit ihren Sinnen jeden noch so kleinen Winkel des freigekämpften Bereiches. Die Ranken strebten an die äußersten Ränder dieses Gebietes zu. Sie spürte die Blicke der anderen Vert auf sich, aber sie ließ sich nicht beirren. Dann war es soweit. Imogen lächelte. Sie hatte dies nie üben können, aber es schien dennoch zu funktionieren. - Elisa war mit den Murray vorangegangen, Jessica hatte ihre Gruppe ausschwärmen lassen. Tenné und Cendrée, geführt von Anthony und Les, waren auf dem Weg. Sie selbst hatte ein anderes Ziel: Das Haupttor des Herrschaftsbereich. Früher war es als Brandenburger Tor bekannt gewesen, jetzt war es mit einer Mauer verbunden und zum echten Tor geworden, das den Stadtkern markierte. Oben auf dem Dach sah sie drei Gestalten, vermutlich zur Wache stationierte Drohnen. Jessica hob ihr Gewehr und schoss. Erst geschah nichts. Dann ertönte ein leises Pfeifen und Jessica sprang zur Seite. Augenblicke später schlug ihre Kugel im Boden ein und hinterließ einen metertiefen Krater. Jessica schluckte und richtete sich hastig auf. Sie hatte sich die Ellbögen aufgeschrammt. Als sie aufsah waren die Schatten nicht mehr auf dem Tor. Jessica schluckte. Auf der Straße vor ihr standen unmaskierte Drohnen. Sonderdrohnen. „Na, sieh mal an…“, schmunzelte ein Junge mit filzigem Blondhaar. Jessica hob ihre Waffe erneut. Der Junge lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das würde ich unterlassen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du auf dieser Distanz noch ausweichen kannst.“ Jessica hängte sich die Waffe auf den Rücken und zog zwei Dolche. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du Nahkampfwaffen zurückwerfen kannst.“ Der Junge lächelte und zog zwei Schlagringe aus seiner Jeans. „Das wird auch nicht nötig sein.“ Der zweite Junge, hünenhafte Statur, rotbraunes Haar, großer Baseballschläger, hielt ihn zurück. „Lass es Plum. Wir greifen als Team an.“ Die blonde Drohne schnaubte. „Und wenn ich die Bitch aber für mich haben…“ Der dritte Junge, er hatte schwarzes Haar und hellgrüne Augen, legte ihm ein Messer an den Hals. „Noch Fragen?“ Plum schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. Der Junge entfernte das Messer und trat zwei Schritte zurück. Als er ging, klimperte es unter seinem Mantel. Jessica wartete ab, die Muskeln gespannt, dass einer der Jungen den ersten Zug machen würde. Nicht unbedingt unerwartet, tat der Blonde ihr den Gefallen. Sein erster Schlag ging ins Leere, der zweite auch, aber als Jessica dem dritten Hieb auswich, griff der Hüne ein. Etwas wickelte sich um Jessicas Arm (sie hoffte dass es seine Zunge war) und zog sie an den Jungen heran. Sie sprang und trat ihm vor die Brust. Die Drohne torkelte zurück, aber die Green Apple- Stacheln hatten es nicht durch seine Jacke geschafft. Jessica schlug mit dem einen Dolch gegen die Zunge und der Junge jaulte. Als der Griff sich lockerte, befreite sich Jessica mit einer gekonnten Pirouette und stach zu. Erst dachte sie, sie hätte es geschafft, doch dann erkannte sie, dass eine Kleinigkeit fehlte: Das Messer. Sie sah sich um und sah es, durchbohrt von einer schwarzen Klinge, an eine Wand genagelt. Sie sah zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der boshaft grinste. In diesem Moment straf ein Schlagring sie an der Schulter, sie schrie und taumelte rückwärts. Als sie nichts steuern konnte, erbrach sich der Hüne über ihr. Etwas Lilanes landete auf ihrer Haut und begann zu zischen. Jessica schrie vor Schmerz, doch nun bohrten sich auch noch Messer in ihren echten Arm. Tränen brannten ihr in den Augen, die musste sich anstrengen nicht umzukippen. Wieder schlug der Blonde zu. Sie wollte mit der Prothese abwehren, aber sie wurde förmlich in Stücke gerissen. Das Trio grinste. „Das wird lustig.“ Jessica keuchte. Noch immer fraß sich die Säure des Hünen in ihre Schulter, die langsam schwarz wurde. Sie musste etwas tun, einen von ihnen ausschalten. Sie nahm ihr Gewehr wieder vom Rücken. Plum grinste. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass…“ Sie warf das Gewehr und es detonierte in einer Green Apple- Wolke. Der Hüne und der Schwarzhaarige konnten ausweichen, aber der Blonde hatte mitten im Explosionsradius gestanden. Er starrte sie einige Sekunden fassungslos an, dann drehten sich seine Augen nach hinten. Der Schwarzhaarige schnaubte. „Es wäre geschmacklos dir zu danken, oder?“ Er knöpfte seinen Mantel auf, dessen Innenseite offenbar mit Messern tapeziert war, und ließ ihn bewusst im Wind flattern, wobei die Messer wider klimperten. Dann griff der Hüne an. Seine Haut wurde bläulich- schwarz, noch während er rannte, und seine Adern traten hervor. Jessica wollte ausweichen, aber seine Faust traf sie in der Magenkuhle. Sie flog nach hinten und schlug hart auf der Straße auf. Sie sah die Gesichter der Jungen über sich. Sie lächelten. Der Schwarzhaarige zog ein weiteres Messer. Jessica lächelte. „Da freut sich aber wer zu früh…“ Es gab einen Schuss und das Messer flog davon. Die Jungen fuhren herum zu dem Mann, der am Anfang der Straße aufgetaucht war. Jessica nutze die Gelegenheit und sprang auf. Der Junge mit den Messern bemerkte sie und zog ein weiteres Messer. Jessica konterte mit ihrem verbleibenden Dolch und trat nach vorne. Der Junge torkelte zurück und Jessica rannte auf ihn zu. Die hünenhafte Drohne wollte etwas tun um seinem Freund zu helfen, doch der kurze Moment der Ablenkung wurde sein Verhängnis: Witherswan schoss und die Drohne brach zusammen. „Molten!“, schrie die schwarzhaarige Drohne zornig und wirbelte herum. Zahllose Messer zischten durch die Luft, aber Jessica warf eine weitere Granate, wobei ihr Arm sich anfühlte, als würde er zerspringen, und warf, bevor sie zur Seite sprang. Einige Messer steiften ihre Beine, aber sonst blieb sie unverletzt. Witherswan eilte zu ihr und half ihr auf. „Alles in Ordnung?“ „Nein, nicht wirklich“, entgegnete sie und sah zur schwarzhaarigen Drohne, die mit dem Gesicht nach unten am Boden lag. „Ich muss zu einem Medizinlager.“ Witherswan nickte, hob sie hoch und trug sie mit sich. Jessica zog mit zitternder, widerlich schwarz verfärbter Hand ihr Funkgerät. „Das Tor ist frei…“, flüsterte sie. - Nachokaese stand auf. „Hm?“, kam es von Animeneko „Wo willst du schon wieder hin?“ „Berlin.“ Nun merkte auch Implord auf. „Ach wirklich?“ Er klang gelassen, doch Nachokaese hörte auch einen Hauch von Zorn in seiner Stimme. „Gibt es dafür auch einen Grund?“ Nachokaese nickte. „Ich habe keine Drohnen mehr. Meine letzten Sonderdrohnen wurden in erschreckend kurzer Zeit besiegt.“ Animeneko schluckte. „Plumbum war eine Niete, okay, und wir haben schon stärkere Kämpfer als Molten verloren, aber Embra?“ Nachokaese nickte. „Ganz genau.“ Animeneko stand auf. „Dann komme ich mit.“ Implord erhob sich ebenfalls. „Da es meine Operation ist, werde ich ebenfalls mitmischen.“ Er wandte sich um. „Was ist mit euch?“ Anonymus schnaubte. „Werdet ihr nicht alleine klar kommen?“ Rlyehborn lachte. „Lass gut sein. Ich bin jedenfalls zu beschäftigt.“ Implord nickte. „Gut, wir machen uns auf den Weg.“ - Eine grün schillernde Barriere umgab den gesicherten Bereich. Anthony musste sie konzentrieren, um sie nicht zusammenbrechen zu lassen. Erschaffen können, hätte er so was nicht, dafür reichte seine Macht nicht aus. Und jetzt schienen alle Drohnen Berlins durch das Schild zu wollen. Es bestand aus Green Apple- Magie und Drohnen die es berührten fielen sofort um, aber die Spezialdrohnen gruben sich darunter hindurch. Die ganze Einheit suchte die Eindringlinge und erwartete sie am Ende ihres Tunnels, aber es wurden immer mehr. Der einäugige Junge seufzte. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, die Barriere jetzt zu vernachlässigen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die anderen einen schnellen Sieg erringen konnten. Einige Männer schrieen und etwas kam auf ihn zu. Anthony aktivierte seine Tätowierung gerade zu stark, dass er dem Schild keine Energie nahm. Überrascht taumelte er zurück, als er die Drohne vor sich sah: Sie war sehr groß und trug große, schwarze Eisenhandschuhe, die sich farblich nicht von seiner Kleidung abhoben. Anders als alle anderen Sonderdrohnen trug er seine Maske, aber für eine Spezialdrohne wirkte er zu stark. Rotes Licht quoll aus den Löchern der Maske, begleitet von einer Menge Blut. Die Luft um ihn verschwamm, als er sich bewegte. „Du bist also einer der Krieger, die uns vernichten sollen?“ Er lachte leise. „Das ist fast schon wieder niedlich.“ Anthony begab sich in Kampfstellung. „Wer bist du?“ Die Drohne lachte wieder. „Nenn mich Nachokaese, aber ohne zu spotten. Es wäre deine letzte Tat.“ „Wetten?“ Anthony deutete auf die Drohne. „Macht ihn platt!“ Die Männer und Frauen wandten sich um und rannten auf Nachokaese zu. Dieser hob eine Hand und es zischte. Die Kämpfer waren weg. Anthony starrte die Drohne an. „Was bist du?“ Nachokaese lachte. „Wenn du erlaubst, du stehst vor einem der Oberen Fünf, den Anführern der KdB.“ Seine Worte hallten in der Stille wieder. Doch sollte er erwartet haben, dass Anthony Angst bekommen würde, hatte er sich getäuscht. Anthony grinste breit. „Was ist so witzig.“ J und Viorel traten an seine Seite. „Gar nichts. Rein gar nichts.“ J schmunzelte. „Aber jetzt stell dir mal vor, was passieren würde, wenn du hier verlierst?“ - Die drei Goth- Punk Mädchen stürmten auf Syringe zu. Sie seufzte. Soviel zum ruhigen Medizinerjob. Sie hob ihre Mauser und schoss. Eines der Mädchen brach zusammen. Das zweite Mädchen zog eine Bombe. Syringe sprang zur Seite und fühlte wie die Explosion sie zur Seite warf. Sie krachte auf den Boden und schmeckte Blut. Das dritte Mädchen, es hatte eine Sense dabei, stellte sich über sie. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich hierauf gewartet habe? Von diesem Tag geträumt habe?“ „Freut mich zu hören, wie wichtig ich für dich bin“, entgegnete die Ex- Drohne gelassen. Die Drohne hob die Sense. „Ich werde deinen Dünndarm über die ganze Stadt verteilen“, drohte sie. „Ich würde jetzt zwar gerne sagen, dass will ich sehen, aber ich schätze das wäre etwas unehrlich.“ „Ich lasse dich an deiner Leber ersticken, unwürdige, der Knochenacker wird der einzige Platz sein, der dich noch mit Freuden aufnimmt.“ „Zufälligerweise kenne ich einen Ort, der dich mit Freuden aufnehmen würde, Sweetheart. Da gibt es sogar hübsche bunte Pillen.“ Das Mädchen hob die Sense. „Es ist vorbei. Lebe wohl, Syrin...“ Ungläubig sah das Mädchen an sich herab. Die Spritze war direkt aus Syringes Ärmel geschossen und hatte sich in ihren Bauch gebohrt. „Gesundheit.“ Gelassen richtete sie sich auf und sah zu dem Bombenmädchen. „Du heißt Bella, oder? Willst du dich nicht rächen?“ Das Mädchen schrie wütend und warf eine weitere Bombe. Syringe sprang zurück und rammte sich noch in der Luft eine Spritze mit flüssigem Dark Matter in den Arm. „Also dann, ich geh dann mal…“ Bella erkannte die Anzeichen einer Teleportation und sprang vor. Sie packte Syringe am Arm und wurde mit ihr gerissen. Sie krachten auf harten Stahlboden und der Aufprall befreite Syringe. Sie standen in einem großen Raum, voller Geräte. Syringe stand vor einem Monitor, der wirre Muster zeigte, verpixelt und irgendwie verstörend. Zudem hörte Bella deutlich den berüchtigten Song of Unhealing. „Das hier ist mein Hauptlabor“, erklärte Syringe ruhig. „Hier versuche ich effizientere Mittel gegen die Drohnen zu finden.“ Bella zog eine Bombe. „Und was machst du, wenn ich das alles hier hochjage?“ Syringe machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Das würdest du nicht…“ Bella schlug zu. Ihre übermenschliche Stärke riss Syringe von den Füßen und gegen eine Wand. Dann betrachtete sie höhnisch das erste Gerät. „Oh, dass sieht aber ''teuer aus!“ Sie zertrat es mit dem Fuß. „Nein“, schrie Syringe, aber die Elitesonderdrohne lachte nur. „Und sieh mal da, die tollen Generatoren!“ Sie warf die Bombe dagegen. Die Explosion warf Syringe wieder gegen die Wand. „Bitte… Das kann doch nicht…“, winselte sie, aber sie stieß nur auf taube Ohren. Nun wandte sich das Mädchen einer weiteren Geräteansammlung zu. „Und hier? Was passiert, wenn ich dass mache?“ Lachend zertrümmerte sie es mit einem Tritt. Syringe schluchzte. Dann erstarrte sie, als sie sah wie sich das Mädchen dem Monitor näherte. „Warte, Bella…“ Bella ging näher heran. „Tu das nicht! Bitte!“ Sie zog eine Bombe. „Du wist es bereuen!“ Sie steckte den funkgesteuerten Sprengkörper an den Bildschirm und trat etwas zurück. „Das darfst du nicht…“, wimmerte Syringe noch immer, aber Bella zwinkerte ihr nur zu und zog die Fernbedienung mit dem Auslöser. „Bella!“, schrie Syringe verzweifelt. Die Elitesonderdrohne grinste bei dem Gedanken eines von Syringes Meisterwerken zu vernichten. „Nein!“ Sie ließ den Finger langsam auf den Knopf herabsinken. „Tu das…“ Der Monitor detonierte. Die Scherben flogen ins Innere des Gerätes und zerfetzten alle Kabel. Bella johlte. „Wie war das?“ Syringe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jeder macht mal Fehler.“ Bella hielt Inne. „Was? Wie meinst du das?“ Syringe stand langsam wieder auf. Sie trug dieses gelangweilte hochmütige Lächeln, das Bella so hasste. „Ich habe bei meinem Teleport einen kleinen Fehler gemacht, fürchte ich.“ „Einen Fehler?“ Syringes Grinsen wuchs. „Das ist nicht mein Labor.“ Bella schluckte. „Wo… Wo sind wir?“ Syringe brach in Gelächter aus. „Du raffst es nicht, oder?“ Sie grinste hämisch. „Wusstest du nicht, dass alle Drohnen unter dem Rang einer Sonderdrohne von der Stelle aus gesteuert und kontrolliert werden, von der aus sie infiziert wurden?“ Bella hob eine Braue. Dann begriff sie. „W… Wir sind im Fernsehturm.“ Ihre Augen wurden groß wie Platzteller. „Ich habe gerade das Drohnenkontrollcenter zerstört!“ „Echt? Cool“, kommentierte Syringe gelassen. „Du dumme Schlampe, ich bring dich…“ Syringe rammte ihr eine Green Apple Spitze in den Kopf. „…um…“, murmelte sie noch, dann brach sie zusammen. Syringe hob sie problemlos hoch und trug sie aus dem Turm. - Pearline, früher bekannt als Margaret, trat zu und Prinzessin Alice stolperte zurück. Verdammt, sie hatte die kleine Verräterin unterschätzt. Blutrotes, flüssiges und doch eiskaltes Metall sickerte durch Alices Schweißporen und wurde fest. Innerhalb von Sekunden war sie komplett in einer altmodischen, roten Ritterrüstung verschwunden, das Schwert gezogen und von einem unheimlichen Leuchten umgeben. Sie machte einen Ausfall in Richtung ihrer Gegnerin, doch die wich ein Stück zurück und streckte die Hand nach vorne. Ein Dolch schoss aus ihrem Ärmel und prallte gegen Alices Rüstung. Sie kicherte. „Netter Versuch, Meg.“ Pearline lächelte zurück. „Er ist noch nicht zu Ende.“ Sie zog ihr Schwert und griff an, Alice konterte mit dem ihren, der nächste Hieb prallte an ihrem Schild ab, und wieder der nächste wurde wieder von ihrer Klinge abgewehrt. Dennoch merkte die Drohne, wie sie immer weiter zurückgedrängt wurde. Sie stach zu, doch die Verräterin wich elegant aus und trat gegen Alices Brustpanzer. Sie fiel nach hinten und krachte auf den Boden. Über ihr war Pearline, eine Granate in der Hand. Nach allem was sie wusste, würde die Flüssigkeit im Innern durch ihr Visier kommen, aber sie konnte nicht aufstehen. Sie schloss die Augen. Das war es also. So würde sie enden. Aber das Geräusch der Explosion kam nicht. Stattdessen gab es einen Schrei und ein Kratzen. Alice blinzelte. Margaret war weg. Dafür half ihr jemand auf. Sie spürte wie sie rot wurde, als sie ihren Meister sah. Implord nickte ihr freundlich zu. Dann wandte er sich der Verräterin zu, die ein ganzes Stück weiter am Boden lag und nun langsam wieder auf die Beine kam. „Mister Implord… So trifft man sich also wieder…“ Implord, gehüllt in einen langen Mantel, verbeugte sich. „Ich kann leider nicht behaupten, dass ich mich über die Umstände freue, Margaret.“ Schwarzes Metall sickerte durch seine Haut und umhüllte ihn mit einer Rüstung, identisch zu der seiner Dienerin, von der Farbe einmal abgesehen. Sein Schwert war nicht so schlank und raffiniert wie das von Alice, doch das machte es durch unglaubliche Größe und Masse wieder wett. Alice lächelte. Obwohl Implord der wohl einzige Anhänger Bens war, der es geistig mit Syringe aufnehmen konnte, war seine physische Statur nicht für präzise oder raffinierte Waffen geeignet. Er bevorzugte es lieber, Unhandlichkeiten einer Waffe durch sein strategisches Genie auszugleichen. Als er angriff, erzitterte die Erde unter seinen Schritten. Der Geist eines Wissenschaftlers im Körper eines Schlägers. Dämlicherweise war Alice das exakte Gegenteil, aber was sollte man machen? Sie seufzte und folgte ihrem Meister in den Kampf. - Die Fallenbeseitiger detonierten teilweise einfach. Elisa sah es mit entsetzen. Die Vert, die zur Hilfe geeilt waren, wurden auch zunehmend dezimiert. Allgemein waren die hier kämpfenden aus allen möglichen Divisionen zusammen gemixt, aber keiner schien gegen diesen Feind anzukommen. Es handelte sich um sechs Sonderdrohnen und… etwas über einer Sonderdrohne. Sie trug ein weißes Gore- Lolita Outfit und hatte die Maske abgenommen. Lächelnd sah sie ihre Feinde sterben. Imogen keuchte als der Mann neben ihr in tausend Fetzen zerplatzte. „Der da ist es“, sagte sie und zeigte auf eine Sonderdrohne mit dunklem Pferdeschwanz. Genau wie zwei weitere Sonderdrohnen der Gruppe trug er ein Cthulhu- Kruzifix um den Hals. Elisa fragte sich, ob es eine besondere Bedeutung hatte. „Wir müssen ihn ausschalten.“ Sie sah zu Lily, ihrer Vizekommandantin, die gerade mit einer rundlichen weiblichen Sonderdrohne ohne Kreuz einen sehr unehrenhaften und regelwidrigen Boxkampf austrug. Sie war offenbar beschäftigt. Auch Alister und Eliot schienen nicht gerade gelangweilt, während ein Junge, fast schon ein junger Mann, sie mit zwei großen Schwertern bearbeitete. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Les und sie rief seinen Namen. Er sah auf und sie deutete auf die Drohne mit dem Pferdeschwanz. Les nickte und rannte los. Die Drohne sah in seine Richtung, aber Les wich ihrem Blick gekonnt aus, während der Boden unter dem Blick des Feindes schmolz und splitterte. Les zog vier Dolche und eine Art Wurfscheibe aus festem Green Apple. Er warf den ersten Dolch und denn zweiten direkt danach, so dass der Feind den ersten Dolch zwar mit einem Blick pulverisierte, aber vom zweiten Projektil gesteift wurde. Leider hatten die Kinder schon bemerkt, dass manche Sonderdrohnen eine geringe Menge des Antiserums wegstecken konnten. Aber Les hatte einen Plan, da war Elisa sich sicher. Sie hingegen war ziemlich planlos den Beilhieben einer muskulösen Sonderdrohne ohne Kreuz ausgesetzt. Sie wich knapp aus und trat dem Jungen gegen den Brustpanzer, sodass er zurücktaumelte, aber als sie mit ihrem Tessen angriff, blockte er bereits wieder ohne Probleme ab. Dann atmete er violetten Dampf aus und Elisa sprang zurück. Wo der Dampf ihre Uniform gestreift hatte, war sie weggeätzt wie durch Säure. Dem Jungen schien das Zeug nichts auszumachen. Elisa zog eine Granate, ihre Letzte, wie sie feststellen musste, und warf. Der grüne Dunst traf auf Lila. Es sprühten tatsächlich Funken. Aber es war zu viel Lila und das Grün ging darin unter. Grinsend kam die Drohne näher. Doch trotz aller Selbstgefälligkeit war sein Gesicht rot, wie Elisa bemerkte. Der Nebel hatte ihn erschöpft. Das Mädchen grinste. Jede Waffe hatte ihren Preis. Sie zog eine Kusarigama und ließ sie durch die Luft peitschen. Die Klinge zog einen Schlitz über den gesamten Torso des Jungen. Er grunzte entsetzt und fiel um. Der Nebel verzog sich langsam. Im selben Augenblick fiel die Platzer- Drohne zu Boden, die Wurfscheibe steckte auf Augenhöhe in seinem Gesicht. „Wer jetzt?“, fragte Imogen? „Hilf Lily, ich gehe zu den Jungen“, entgegnete Elisa rasch. Dann eilte sie in Richtung des Doppelschwertkämpfers. Plötzlich stand ein Mädchen im Weg: Albino, zerfetztes braunes Kleid, Axt und Fleischermesser. Die Augen glommen rot. „Wo wollen wir denn hin?“ Elisa deutete auf die Jungen. „Zu meinen Freunden, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.“ Das Mädchen grinste. „Das tut es aber leider…“ Sie ließ sich nach vorne fallen und war plötzlich verschwunden. Elisa sah sich kurz um, als ihr Instinkt sich einmischte und sie dazu brachte nach oben zu schlagen. Ihr Tessen prallte auf das Beil und zersplitterte. Die Druckwelle rammte Elisa quasi ungespitzt in den Boden: Sie stand in einem Krater mit etwa drei Meter Durchmesser. Das Mädchen lachte heiser und verschwand wieder. Elisa drehte sich um und schlug nach vorne. Das Mädchen schrie und hielt sich die blutende Nase, aber sie grinste noch immer. Sie stolperte etwas zurück, dann war sie wieder weg. Dieses Mal war Elisa zu langsam. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte ihre Schulter. Ihr Arm fiel zu Boden. Elisa schluchzte. Dann hörte sie das Mädchen flüstern. „Wir wissen es beide, oder? Wenn ich gleich verschwinde und wieder angreife… bist du tot.“ Elisa schluckte und schloss die Augen. Der Schmerz lähmte sie komplett. Sie hörte ein Zischen und dann… lebte sie noch immer? Sie öffnete die Augen. Dass Mädchen lag vor ihr, qualmte grün und rührte sich nicht. Dahinter stand Syringe. „Du hast da einen Kratzer am Arm.“ Elisa versuchte zu lächeln, aber Syringe achtete nicht weiter auf Konversation. Sie zog eine kleine Nadel aus ihrem Schuh und hob Elisas Arm auf. Elisa wurde noch bleicher, als sie es durch den Blutverlust eh schon war. „Warte, was hast du vor?“ „Das könnte jetzt etwas wehtun.“ - Die kleine Punkerin mit dem pinken Haar sprang. Sie landete an der Helikopter- Kufe und hielt sich fest. Jyve blickte auf sie herab. „Hallo?“ „Was?“ „Du hängst an meinem Hubschrauber.“ Das Mädchen betrachtete ihre Umgebung. „Könnte stimmen.“ „Wusstest du, dass du gleich runter fällst?“ „Tue ich das?“ Jyve schoss ihr mit einer Green Apple- Pistole in den Kopf und sie fiel. „Jop.“ Es sah zu den anderen Helikoptern, die über der Stadt kreisten und Bomben fallen ließen. Es mochte diesen Job nicht. Es war langweilig. Jyve sah auf Berlin herab. Es sah das grüne Schild in den eroberten Bereichen, das immer weiter wuchs, vereinzelte besiegte Drohnen und Tote auf Dächern, Qualm von den obligatorischen brennenden Autos. Dann fiel ihm etwas anders auf: Vor dem Rathaus, dessen Fall den Sieg ihrer Seite bewirken würde, wurde gekämpft: Zwei Gestalten, ein schwarzer und ein roter Ritter, schlugen auf Pearline Morgue ein. Jyve dachte kurz nach, dann sprang es. Sein Faltschirm öffnete sich, als es den Sogradius des Helikopters verließ und es glitt sanft auf die Stadt herab. Dann segelte es über den Ratshausplatz und trat dem roten Kämpfer vor die Brust. Am Keuchen erkannte es, dass es ein Mädchen war. Lässig ließ es den Fallschirm abfallen und stellte sich neben Pearline. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Sie deutete auf den schwarzen Ritter. „Das ist einer der obersten fünf Drohnen, Implord. Ein Treffer und du bist tot.“ Der Ritter lachte. „Charmante Weise, mich vorzustellen, Margaret.“ Jyve entblößte seine Klauen und zeitgleich wuchsen Ghoule, nach Green Apple- Injektion von grün glimmenden Adern überzogen, aus dem harten Steinboden, der sich aufbäumte wie zu riesigen Maulwurfshügeln. Die rote Kämpferin hob die Hand und es löste sich Metall von der Rüstung, bildete einen langen, blutroten Speer. Noch während die Rüstung sich regenerierte, sprang sie auf Jyve zu, aber die Kapuzengestalt wehrte den Angriff ab. Zwei Ghoule stürmten an ihm vorbei und schlugen zeitgleich gegen ihre Schultern. Die rote Ritterin flog nach hinten und krachte hart auf den Boden. Dann hob Jyve die Hand und sie begann zu zucken. Und zu wimmern. Und zu schreien. Sie befand sich in ihren größten Albträumen, war gefangen in ihren innersten Ängsten. Sofort rannten die Kinder auf sie zu. Zeit es zu beenden. Aber Implord kam dazwischen. Indem er sein Schwert als Schild benutzte, blockte er die Angriffe seiner Gegner lässig ab und hebelte sie in die Luft. Er wollte nach oben schlagen und sie in der Luft zerhacken, aber einer der Ghoule warf sich auf ihn und warf ihn zurück. Der schwarze Ritter stolperte, fiel aber nicht. Sein nächster Hieb zerriss den ghoul in tausend Stücke. Er hob eine Hand und schwarzer Nebel entstieg ihr. Er glitt langsam zu Boden, auf die rote Kriegerin zu. Die Kinder, die sich gerade vom Boden aufrappelten, sahen entgeistert zu. Als der Nebel das Mädchen berührte, hörte es auf zu zucken und erhob sich langsam wieder. „Sind wir wirklich schon so weit, Meister?“, fragte sie zögerlich. Implord lachte. „Unterschätze nie einen Feind, Schwesterherz.“ Aus der Rüstung der Roten, drang nun roter Nebel, der auf Implord zu glitt. Die Ritter kamen sich näher. Pearline schluckte. „Scheiße…“ Die Handschuhe der Ritter berührten sich und es gab einen Lichtblitz. Die Kinder schlossen die Augen um sie zu schützen. Als sie wieder gefahrlos hinsehen konnten, war dort nur noch ein Ritter: Seine Rüstung war rostrot, wie trockenes Blut. Schwarze und rote Nebelschwaden drangen aus allen Scharnieren und Visierschlitzen, auf dem Rücken hatte er große, stählerne Fächerflügel. Seine beiden Schwerter waren gut einen Meter breit, zehn Zentimeter dick, vier Meter lang, vorne Spitz wie eine Nadel, an den Rändern scharf wie Rasierklingen. Dennoch hielt er sie mit einer Leichtigkeit, als wären es Schaumstoffröhren. „Jemand guckt hier ganz eindeutig zuviel D. Gray-man…“, murmelte Jyve. Dann erhob sich der Ritter in die Luft. - Vincents Axt verfehlte die Sonderdrohne knapp, aber als er sie zurückzog, war der Kampf endlich vorbei. Sie fiel zu Boden und der Azure- Kommandant atmete auf. Er sah zur Barriere zurück, die sich grün glimmend gegen den Himmel abzeichnete. Vincent stutzte. Während er das Schild ansah, wurde es blasser und wirkte kraftloser. Etwas passierte. Etwas Schlechtes. Er rannte in Richtung der Barriere, so schnell er konnte. Die Straßen waren leer, abgesehen von besiegten Drohnen und Leichen. Immer näher kam as Schild, immer schwächer wurde das Licht. Plötzlich war jemand neben ihm. Er wollte angreifen, dann aber erkannte er Jessica. Ihre Arme schienen aus grünem Licht zu bestehen. „Was passiert?“, fragte sie hastig. Vincent schüttelte den Kopf als Zeichen seiner Unkenntnis. In dieser Sekunde stürzte die Barriere ein wie eine Glaskuppel. Etwas sehr schlimmes, dachte Vincent. Sie erreichten den Rand der Kuppel und blieben entsetzt stehen. Leichen. Überall Leichen. Und inmitten dieser Leichenmasse, kämpfen Anthony, J und Viorel gegen eine einzige Drohne, die die Macht von tausenden zu haben schien. Splitter der Kuppel steckten in seinem Gesicht, aber es schien ihn kaum zu schwächen. Vincent zog sein letzten zwei Granaten und warf, aber als sie in die Nähe der Drohne kamen, verschwanden sie einfach. Jessica sprang und zog zehn Dolche, jeder mit einer kleinen Bombe im Innern. Sie warf erst zwei, dann einen. Die beiden ersten Projektile verschwanden, der Dritte schlug vor dem Gegner in den Boden ein und explodierte. Der Koloss verschwand und tauchte vor Jessica wieder auf. Sie trat gegen ihn und spürte ihren Fuß brechen. Viorel griff nun von hinten an und schlug mit zwei Äxten in den Rücken des Jungen. Dieser bäumte sich zornig auf und wirbelte herum, nach Viorel schlagend, aber der wich aus und versenkte eine weitere Axt in dem Arm seines Feindes. Dann sprang er und zielte auf den Kopf der Drohne. Die Luft verzerrte sich und Viorel Kònèy zerfiel zu blutigen Fetzen. Anthony schrie verzweifelt und J senkte den Kopf, aber die Drohne lachte. „Das war nicht schlecht, aber seht es doch endlich ein, ihr seid Nutzlos.“ Anthony brüllte wie ein verletztes Tier und stürmte auf die Drohne zu, die Fäuste von grünen Lichtwogen umgeben. Wie ein Berserker schlug er auf den Hünen ein, aber er bewegte sich kaum. Auch J griff nun an, zwei grün glimmende Dolche gezückt. Sein erster Stich trieb ein Loch in den Stahlhandschuh der rechten Hand, der zweite Stich in die Schulter, aber als er wieder angreifen wollte, schlug die Drohne zu. J’s Torso explodierte förmlich. Braunes Blut regnete herab. Wieder lachte die Drohne. „Wer ist das?“, fragte Jessica entgeistert. „Er nennt sich Nachokaese, er gehört zu den obersten Kommandanten der KdB“, entgegnete Anthony. Nachokaese unterbrach sein Lachen. Etwas tat sich mit J’s Überresten: sie fügten sich wieder zusammen. Aber nicht zu einem Menschen. Die Haut wurde schwarz, als sich die Körpermasse erst komprimierte, dann aber wuchs. Es kamen keine neuen Hände, dafür aber acht Beine: Ohne Füße, gepanzert, behaart. Schließlich glommen acht grüne Augen auf. J hatte sich in eine riesige Spinne verwandelt. Sie trat zu und der Obergeneral erzitterte. Jessica wusste, dass sie jetzt eine Chance hatten. Auch wenn J ihr hinterher eine Mange würde erklären müssen. Sie zog ihr letztes Maschinengewehr und feuerte los. Vincent griff von einer anderen Seite an und hieb mit der Axt auf den Gegner ein. Anthony schlug wieder und wieder gegen Nachokaeses Brust. Die Superdrohne brüllte zornig. Eine Art Klinge aus verzerrtem Raum fuhr herab und zerhackte Spinnen- J, ein weiterer Schlag riss Vincent die Beine aus, ein ausfächernder Stahldorn aus den Handschuhen fuhr Anthony ins intakte Auge. Die Welt begann zu verschwimmen. Aus der toten Riesenspinne krochen Milliarden kleinerer Spinnen, etwa von der Größe einer Tarantel. Und sie alle stoben auf Nachokaese zu. Dessen Macht schien hingegen das Gefüge des Raumes selbst zerreißen zu wollen. Alles waberte, wechselte die Farben… Jessica warf ihr Gewehr und es explodierte Nachokaese taumelte und fiel in den Spinnenhaufen, aber er rappelte sich wieder auf, zerquetschte Spinnen mit bloßer Hand und schrie wenn das Green Apple- Blut, dass J sich vorher injiziert haben musste, seine Haut berührte und qualmte. Zwei verfeindete Parteien, die die Kontrolle über denselben Kampf verloren. Jessica checkte ihre Waffen. Sie warf die übrigen Dolche und zog ihr letztes Messer, ihre letzte Waffe. Dann stürmte sie los. Die Verzerrungen um sie wurden stärker, schienen an ihr zu reißen, sie nahm unterbewusst wahr, dass ihre Füße brannten. Alles zog Schlieren, nichts war klar erkennbar. Verschwommene Bilder rasten an ihr vorbei, ohne dass sie wusste ob es real war oder nur Gedanken, die ihr Bewusstsein streiften. Dann sprang sie und landete auf Nachokaese. Mit einem zornigen Schrei stach sie das Messer in sein verzerrtes Gesicht, versenkte es in seinem Leib und dann auch noch ihre Green Apple- Arme. Dann presste sie einen einzigen Befehl hervor: „Sprengen.“ Ihre Arme und ihr Messer detonierten in grünen Energiewolken und Schockwellen. Die Welt bebte um Jessica und wurde schwarz. - Alister schlug zu und hieb dem Doppelschwertkämpfer einen Arm ab. Er schrie und ging, von der Wirkung des Green Apple- Schwertes erfasst, zu Boden. Lily verpasste ihrer Opponentin einen Kinnhaken und setzte mit einem Messerstich nach. Auch sie brach zusammen. Nun blieben noch ein blonder Junge in langer schwarzer Kutte und mit einem Cthulhu- Kreuz und das Gore- Mädchen. Syringe kam mit Elisa aus dem Krater. Alister war erleichtert zu sehen, dass sie lebten. „Ihr“, rief Syringe „übernehmt den Blonden. Ich nehme Animeneko!“ Sie deutete auf das Gore- Mädchen. Alister nickte und rannte mit gezücktem Schwert auf den blonden Jungen zu. Dieser lächelte, sagte aber nichts. Als Alister zuschlug, brach etwas aus ihm heraus, eine Hand aus Blut, und riss ihm sein Schwert aus der Hand. Alister trat ihm vor die Brust, aber die Stacheln kamen nicht durch die Robe. Er sprang etwas nach hinten, eher eine Sense aus Blut ihn enthaupten konnte. Der Junge sprach noch immer nicht. Vermutlich konnte er es nicht einmal. Eliot stach nun mit dem Degen zu, der Junge konterte mit einer Blutklinge, aber Eliot packte diese mit bloßer Hand und zog den Jungen zu sich. Die Klinge fächerte aus, Streben aus Blut durchbohrten die Hand des Jungen, aber er ließ sich nicht beirren. Es gab einen grünen Lichtblitz und der Junge flog nach hinten, seine Haut sah aus wie eine grüne Brandnarbe, er stand nicht wieder auf. Nun wandten sich alle Kinder dem Mädchen zu. Ketten aus Eis umpeitschten sie und versuchten Syringe zu durchbohren, Eis umhüllte ihren Körper. Imogen hob eine Hand und entließ einen großen, grünen Feuerball. Alister spürte seine Hitze, während der sein Schwert wieder aufhob. Der Feuerball erlosch bevor er sie erreichte, als die Kälte ihm das Leben entzog. Animeneko lachte kalt und legte eine Hand auf den Boden. Innerhalb von Sekunden schossen Eisdornen überall auf dem Schlachtfeld aus dem Boden. Es begann zu schneien. Alister spürte eine unnatürliche Kälte, die das Mädchen umgab. „Ach kommt, dass ist langweilig“, spottete sie „Seht mal!“ Sie hob die Arme und eine Lawine brach aus ihrem Leib. Alister wurde von den Beinen gerissen, das Schwert wieder aus seiner Hand. Er wurde umhergewirbelt wie eine Staubflocke im Tornado. Dann prallte er gegen etwas Festes: Eine Häuserwand in der Höhe des zehnten Stockwerkes. Doch er fiel nicht. Der Schnee lag so hoch, dass er nur einen Meter hoch in der Luft hing und er war mit Eis umgeben an der Wand festgefroren. Nur sein Kopf war frei. Er sah sich um. Lily war mit Schnitten und Kratzern übersäht und stand keuchend bis zu den Knien im Schnee. Elisa war ebenfalls festgefroren, allerdings auf der anderen Seite des Platzes. Eliot und Les waren ohnmächtig. Nur Imogen und Syringe waren offenbar unverletzt. Ihre Truppen waren komplett unter dem Schnee begraben wurden. Imogen hob die Arme und das Eis um Alister und Elisa schmolz. Etwas glitt vor Alister aus dem Schnee. Er nahm sein Schwert an sich und begab sich in Kampfstellung. Dann rannten die Kinder alle auf einmal auf Animeneko zu. Diese schloss die Augen, vermutlich weil es cool aussah, und um sie herum erschienen glänzende Eisplatten, ob es jetzt Spiegel oder Schilde seine sollten. Die Platten schwebten um sie herum und begannen zu rotieren. Syringe sprang auf die Superdrohne zu, aber eine der Platten schoss ihr entgegen und rammte sie mit voller Kraft. Das zierliche Mädchen flog davon und die Platte flog nun auf Imogen zu. In dieser Sekunde schossen zudem auch die übrigen Platten durcheinander. Alister war von Reflektionen und Bewegung umgeben und verlor die Orientierung. Wild schlug er nach den Platten, aber er hinterließ bestenfalls Sprünge, die die Reflektionen verzerrten und ihn noch mehr verwirrten. Dann gab es eine kurze, grell lodernde Feuerwoge und die Eisspiegel waren weg. Imogen rannte nun auf Animeneko zu, aber diese antwortete mit einem meterlangen Eisspeer. Imogen wollte ausweichen, aber der Speer traf sie am Arm und riss sie mit sich. Eliot erhob sich langsam hinter der Superdrohne und machte Alister ein Zeichen sie abzulenken. Alister nickte und sprang. Eisnadeln und –ketten peitschen ihn, aber sein Schwert zerschmetterte alles, was schwereren Schaden verursacht hätte. Das Drohnenmädchen schuf ein Schwert aus Eis und konterte seinen Hieb. „Du bist gut“, lobte sie „Aber bist du auch gut genug?“ Fest entschlossen tauschten die Kontrahenten Hieb um Hieb aus, Parade um Parade, Stich um Stich. Eliot hatte derweil seinen Degen gezogen, der nun zunehmend zu leuchten begann. Animeneko griff nun von oben an und Alister konnte nur um haaresbreite ausweichen, dafür wirbelte nun seine Klinge in Richtung ihres Halses und jetzt war es sie, die fast dem Können ihres Feindes zum Opfer gefallen wäre. Die Klinge von Eliot leuchtete stärker. Eisdornen schossen unter Alister aus dem Schnee und er sprang zurück. Er fischte einen kleinen Dolch von seinem Gürtel und warf. Animeneko wehrte ihn lässig ab, sprang und schlug wieder mit dem Schert zu, Alister lächelte, parierte und sprang dann zur Seite. Animeneko guckte sich kurz irritiert um, dann schoss ein Schnitt aus purer Green Apple- Energie durch ihren Torso. Sie keuchte und fiel auf die Knie. „N… Narren…“, keuchte sie, während sie versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. „Das reicht nicht um mich…“ Ein Schuss ertönte und Animeneko fiel vorne über in den Schnee. Syringe, deren rechter Arm mit ziemlicher Sicherheit gebrochen war, senkte ihre Pistole. „Ich habe dir gesagt, ich befreie dich“, sagte sie zu der bewusstlosen Animeneko, die sich nun langsam regenerierte. In dieser Sekunde erzitterte etwas die Erde unter dem Schnee. „Seht mal!“, schrie Imogen, die von Syringe gestützt wurde, und deutete auf das Ratshaus. Eine Art pechschwarze Kuppel hatte sich rundherum gebildet. „Oh mein Gott“, keuchte Les, der sich gerade wieder aufsetzte. - Jyves Klauen tanzten über den Brustpanzer ohne auch nur einen Kratzer zu hinterlassen. Der Ritter trat nach ihm und es flog rückwärts durch die Ratshaustür. Pearline eilte zu ihm und half ihm auf. Dann sahen sie zur zerborstenen Tür, vor der sich die Silhouette des Ritters abzeichnete. Er schwebte etwas über dem Boden und kam kontinuierlich näher. Jyve zog sein Funkgerät. „Jetzt.“ Etwas zischte. Dann, Sekunden nachdem Jyve Pearline in Sicherheit gezogen hatte, brach die Decke auf und ein großer Kanister, etwa von dem Umfang eines Geräteschuppens, krachte auf den Boden. Green Apple spritzte quer durch den Raum und gegen den Ritter. Es zischte, aber sonst reagierte er nicht. Die Rüstung schützte ihn vor dem Serum. Er hob ein Schwert und eine Woge aus Finsternis brandete gegen die Kinder auf, wirbelte sie durch die Luft und warf sie gegen eine Wand. Dann hob er die andere Klinge und eine zweite Woge rauschte durch den Raum, aber nun waren die Kinder vorbereitet und sprangen beiseite. Die Wand hingegen… „Asche zu Asche“, verkündeten die Stimmen beider verschmolzenen Drohnen synchron aus dem Visier „und Staub zu Staub.“ Jyve und Pearline gingen wieder zum Angriff über. Jyve sprang es an, die Klauen auf das Visier gerichtet. Es wollte hindurch stechen und den Ritter so erledigen. Er schlug mit den Schwertern nach ihm, doch die Kapuzengestalt entwaffnete ihn mit einer gekonnten Pirouette und schlug zu. Im letzten Moment brach etwas aus dem Brustpanzer: Das Mädchen, ohne Rüstung. Der Schlag traf sie direkt, die Green Apple Nadeln bohrten sich in ihre Brust. Sie keuchte und fiel nach vorne über aus der Rüstung. Ihr Gesicht fiel in die Green Apple- Lache ab Boden. Die Rüstung veränderte sich nicht von der Form her, aber sie wurde pechschwarz und Implord schrie zornig auf. Alleine die Druckwelle die er unbewusst aus Rage in den Raum sandte, schleuderte Jyve durch das Loch in der Wand nach draußen. Pearline wollte ihm nach, aber Implord packte sie. „Sieh es dir an!“ Pearline schrie und zog zwei Spritzen, zielte auf sein Visier, aber er packte sie und rammte sich direkt in ihren Magen. „So und jetzt machen wir einen Ausflug!“ Er packte sie fester und schoss durch das Loch im Dach dem Himmel entgegen. Pearline sah herab auf eine zerstörte Stadt. „Sieh es dir an! Sieh, was du und deine Freunde, was die ganze verfluchte Menschheit zerstört!“ Er lachte leise. „Ich lasse dich gleich fallen, Margaret. Es ist vorbei.“ „Das bezweifle ich, Impi.“ Implord starrte sie an. Ihr Körper schwoll seltsam an. „Die Spritzen…“ „Du bist so berechenbar, Implord.“ „Du hast gewusst, dass ich sie gegen dich verwenden würde?“ „Nö, aber Syringe.“ Sie packte die Flügel mit ihrem freien Arm und zerschlug sie. Dann verlagerte sie ihr Gesicht nach vorne und Implords Kopf zeigte auf die Erde. „Syringe, hm?“ „Ja.“ „Dann ist diese Niederlage keine Schande.“ Implord fiel. Im Sturz wurde er schneller, aber nun hielt Pearline ihn fest. Erst dachte er, sie würde ihn töten, dann aber sah er, was passieren würde: Der Helm würde zersplittern und sein Kopf würde in der gesamten Green Apple- Lache verteilt werden. „Tut die Regeneration zufällig weh?“ Pearline schmunzelte. „Find’s selbst raus.“ Sie teleportierte sich per Dark Matter und Implord schlug auf. - Jessica wachte zwei Wochen später auf, allerdings mit zwei normalen Prothesen für ihre Arme. Abgesehen von einzelnen Körperteilen hatte es in der Gruppe nur zwei Verluste gegeben: Viorel und J. Naja, einen Großteil von J. Die letzte Tarantel hielt sich Jyve, die sich lustigerweise als Mädchen entpuppt hatte, in einem Terrarium. Die Soldaten, die überlebt hatten, räumten bereits die Straßen und hatten sogar eine provisorische Regierung auftreiben können. Seufzend sah sie aus dem Krankenhausfenster hinab zur Stadt. Syringe, die seit ihrer Genesung von einigen Erfrierungen zwar noch einen Gips am Arm trug, selbst aber schon wieder Patienten behandelte, leistete ihr Gesellschaft. „Zwei Stück.“ Jessica wandte sich um. „Wie bitte?“ „Es gibt noch zwei Drohnen, beide stärker als alles was ihr kennt.“ Jessica nickte stumm. „Wir müssen zuerst Anonymus besiegen, dann Rlyehborn. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob wir das können. Zudem müssen wir Ben finden. Dadurch beenden wir das Spiel.“ Jessica seufzte. „Diese Rlyehborn… ist sie echt so gefährlich?“ Syringe nickte. „Der Kampf gegen sie wird das größte Risiko, dass wir während des ganzen Krieges eingehen müssen und mit Sicherheit größer als alle die wir schon bewältigt haben.“ Die Halbasiatin seufzte. „Du weißt echt, wie man jemanden motiviert.“ Sie betrachteten die Straße unter ihnen, wo Hilfskräfte den Schutt und übrige Leichen entfernten. „Es wirkt noch alles so real, aber ob du’s glaubst oder nicht“, sagte Syringe lächelnd „In zwei Wochen werden sich diese Männer wieder über die Regierung und das Wetter beschweren.“ Jessica lachte und Syringe verließ den Behandlungsraum. Als sie weg war, ließ die Anführerin des Teams sich aufs Bett fallen. Es stand direkt neben dem von Jyve und somit neben dem Pult mit der J- Tarantel. Jessica suchte einen Teil ihres Blickes. „Scheiß Job, hm?“ Die Spinne schien zu nicken. „Danke für die Hilfe gegen diesen Typen. Er sagte beim Aufwachen als erstes, er habe jetzt eine Spinnenphobie.“ Die Spinne klickerte. „Während Implord diese Geschichte bereits niederschreibt um sie ins Internet zu stellen.“ Sie lächelte. „Wir sind wie Kakerlaken, man wird uns Menschen einfach nicht los.“ Die Spinne sah sie an, als würde sie einen ungefähren Plan haben, wie man Kakerlaken loswurde. „Vergiss es, unglückliche Formulierung.“ Sie griff sich an den nach wie vor dröhnenden Kopf. „Ich rede schon mit Spinnen.“ J kroch beleidigt in seine Höhle zurück. „Nichts für ungut“, maulte Jessica. Dann schloss sie die Augen. Bald würden sie London angreifen. Dann würde das Spiel enden. Dann würde sie Ben gegenübertreten. Kategorie:Ben Kategorie:Lang